


Chosen

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Baptism, Cults are strange, Demons, Especially when they are right, M/M, To Be Chosen, Well John does, angles, the Seeds have attachment issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Not everyone wants to be chosen. Everyone wants to be an angle. But what people don't know is sometimes these things go hand and hand.Rook never really told anyone what he was, it was easier to blend in that way. But, being caught now in the middle of the religious like war, he's afraid.Because he truthfully has no idea why he is there. What he is meant to do. And God just won't tell him a damn thing.





	1. How it Started

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Short Works Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776028) by [Littlebiscuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebiscuits/pseuds/Littlebiscuits). 



> To be clear, I don't own Far Cry 5. I have not played any other games. But, I do like this one, and just like playing around.  
> Comment if you want to see more.
> 
> This was kind of inspired by an author's works I really liked. I'll leave that for you guys. It was on chapter 13 of her short collections.  
> So just giving a shot out to Littlebiscuts, as just about everything story she had on Far Cry 5 I commented. I really like her work.

Rook's eyes stared at Joseph Seed as he put the cuffs on him. He knew this man wasn't just some hack job from the streets. It's been years since a real prophet had been made. This one was differently more eccentric than the others. But, the fact remains he has to farce to keep up. Much less if the big guy really didn't want him taken, something would happen. As they walked out, he could feel the tension in the air that made his skin prickle with uneasiness. 

The only time this had happened before was when Rook had entered an actual church. Something was going to happen, his eyes gazed up to see the clouds slowly start to cover the moon. The air seemed uneasy, of course that could also be the way these people eyed him and the others in his team. Joseph was strangely silent the whole way. As they neared the copter, the tension reached its peak. 

Rook found himself quickly pulled into the seat, as was Joseph in the seat next to the right side. He seemed strangely calm, the gun fire was heard as Rook's eyes darted. The cultist were quick to try to get in to stop it. It ended quickly, as they got into the air, and one jumped into the fucking blades of the helicopter. Now that takes some balls!

The last thing rook saw was Joseph sitting there with a ready expression, and the yell that they were to brace for impact. Then it all went dark, in a loud, sickening sound of metal tearing apart.

-0-0-0-0-

Some too, Rook found himself upside down, the smell of smoke started to come to his mind as it tried to shake off the dazed blackness around him. He saw Hudson beside him still out cold, the Burke was also out cold. As the pounding and ringing in his ears started to fade, he could hear faint singing and Nancy!

Rook slowly pushed away the sickness he felt, and started to reach for the headphones to get in contact with Nancy. Before he could reach it, a hand gripped his wrist. He turned to see Joseph, inches away from his face, the soft words of 'Amazing Grace' coming from him. 

Joseph started at him, "I told you that god wouldn't let you take me." he said softly. Rook merely stared at him, destroying a copter by making people tear from the sky... Sadly yes, God would do something that extreme. At Nancy's pleading voice to want to know what's going on, Joseph picked up the headset.

"Dispatch." Joseph said softly.

Nancy's voice gasped, "Oh my God..."

Joseph smirked a bit at Rook, "Everything is just fine here." he said softly, "No need to call anyone." he told him, Rook now heard it in his ears, a soft ringing of Amazing Grace. 

"Yes Father." Nancy said, Rook blinked again at that, shit Nancy with with.... on second thought, they should have saw that coming, she's native to here and she has every means to be in this cult. "Praise be the you."

Joseph dropped the headset and softly said to Rook getting closer, "no one is coming to save you." he told him. Slowly he climbed out as his followers showed up. Rook listened to him talk as his team started to come too. He made every word sound very convincing. Fun fact, while he's thinking about it, no one really knew that Jesus was just as crazy as this guy, but with less round 'em up and force and more hippy-ish style to his doing. 

Hudson tried to get loose snapping Rook out of his thoughts. She came loose, only for the cult people to grab her. Rook reached out to pull her back, but his hands slipped as she kicked and screamed. He turned sharply to the Marshal, then heard the cultist coming. Before they could get in, the fire rose. Joseph yelled to let the fire take them, oh fuck no, Rook has been the Hell and he hates fire and explosions for it! As the Marshal got loose and for it, Rook was quick to follow. he heard yelling behind him, and gun fire, but tore through the bushes. 

They had to get out of here!

To make this long intro short, he found Burke again, and they tried to make a break for it. Getting as far as the bridge, before it was exploded. Rook was shaking that point, explosions bring up bad memories. It was all in segments, in the air, then in the water. His mind in panic mood. Sure, he could possibly survive this, but didn't make it any less terrifying. 

When he came too, he was being dragged away, softly heard the Marshal yelling, something about 'Faith' then it was all black again. Sounds coming in and out, as he finally blacked out fully.

This was how it started, at least for how the craziness started for Rook. 

To put it simply. He just doesn't know anymore. He doesn't know why he is being kept here in Montana. He doesn't know why he's on earth. And finally, he just doesn't know what to believe anymore. 

So this, is where the real story starts.


	2. Baptism and Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is taken form Far Cry 5 Cutscene, all rights to them. As it goes though this story, I don't own the Far Cry 5 series.  
> If I did you'd have had more choice to choose to join Eden's Gate or not.

Rook sighed softly as he walked down the valley backroads. Seems the Peggies rarely come on these backroads, so he was save for now. Beside him trotted a happy-go-lucky dog named Boomer, at least according to Dutch. Boomer’s tail wagged happily as he looked up at his new master, Rook smiled kindly and petted the dogs scruffy head. This was rather normal for him, animals just really seem to like him, at least non-hostile ones tends to like him instantly. 

How he got here, well after waking up in a bunker with Dutch, it was a soft agreement he take care of the cult for these people and in return Dutch didn’t kill him or turn him in. Though, he guessed it was because he had the balls to arrest Joseph Seed, even if it was orders. So, reluctantly he agreed. Mostly because he really had nothing else to do. If God was so keen on keeping Joseph alive, maybe a simple saying or word would help Rook know if he was supposed to bring down ‘Righteous Fury’ on the Seed siblings. 

But, for now, he was content in just causing problems for the youngest of the brothers, John Seed. Now, if Rook was being honest with him, it was mostly because he liked John get all red faced and angry in his tone and voice. It was in his nature to bring out the worst in people, just to help them become better people. Most think of angels as sweet, innocent creatures of light who help humans. Well, some are like that, others, like himself are very sadistic.

Now keep in mind for Rook’s case, he’s been on earth longer than needed or wanted. His powers are nothing like what they could be. Seriously, all he has is wings and healing powers. Kind fo a cheap trade off, considering he can get tired after healing a person. In all truth, it was somewhat miserable existence. Rook would put up with it, if he knew what the fuck he was meant to do on earth.

Pausing, he heard something, and Boomer growled lowly having picked up on it also. Seems the dog had started tracking while Rook was musing to himself. He crouched down and followed behind Boomer as they neared Falls End. The area he had been tracking at Dutch’s request to find a base of operations for everyone he saved. Time to clear out some Peggies again, at least he got a chance to take out his own frustration. 

-0-0-0-0-

A smile made it way to Rook’s face for the first time in a long time as they clicked their glasses. He loved the taste of the alcohol in his mouth, the small burning it created was just was he needed after three days of shit. Falls End was near in the middle of John’s territory, so it kind of was the best base of operations these people could have. 

His thoughts paused a bit, it was unsure exactly what he was meant to do. He’s been damn well patient, but nothing but silence. He sighed softly, perhaps some time alone in the dark will work. He was grateful for the standing he’s making for himself, but still… What happened, he can’t shake the feeling something big is coming. His eyes closed in thought as he walked down the path with Boomer trailing after him happily with his tail up. 

In the time he’s been here he’s already exploded a few things and took a cult outpost before liberating Falls End. John Seed was damn well pissed at him, but it’s not like Rook cared much. He’s made plenty of enemies worse than John or Joseph. He tilted his head a bit as he thought of the younger of the Seeds. His eyes were blue, which often was a sign of favor in humans by the Gods. Not just any blue, but some call is Grace Blue or Angel Blue. His own eyes were like that, due to his other half. It’s bluer than the sky itself. People with this eye color often were said to have powers themselves. 

Whether that was true or not, it up for speculation. It’s also why it’s a rare eye type, genetics have nothing to do with it. Rook had to admit, on John they suited him well, striking as the first thing you notice about him. They sat good on his face, his scraggly brown hair and smooth features. 

Many did think John to be a psychopath, though in Rook’s personal opinion they possibly would think the same about Heaven.

Rook blinked out of his thoughts, he was not fantasizing about John Seed. Boomer let out small sound, nothing of distress, but curious of his new master’s silence. Rook smiled at the dog petting his head, “Sorry boy, just thinking.” He told his dog, who yipped and licked his hand happily.

“I know boy, I love you too.” He said as Boomer nuzzled up to his leg, tail wagging in happiness. He always did have a way with animals. 

Rook thought back to the message he got form John a few days ago. Kind of creepy the guy managed to get into his radio frequency and told him he was a sinner. Rook chuckled, he supposed with this human outlook to the Seeds, he had sin all over him. But, if he were to show them what was underneath it, they might go blind.

As he walked down the path again, the moon full enough to cast some light, Boomer then stopped and growled lightly. Some Peggies were nearby it seemed, he shushed his dog and crouched low, moving to where Boomer sniffed. Rook readied his rifle, only the yelp in pain as something hit him, and his world started to go fuzzy.

“Got him!” one Peggie laughed in triumph. Rook snarled turning quickly, despite his world fading to white sparkles, he still managed to hit the man’s shoulder making him yell out. Boomer charged as Rook was hit with another bullet, there was no blood, just a warm fuzzy pain, as his limbs locked up on him.

“Use Bliss Bullets, knock him out!” one yelled out, Rook tried his best to move as he hit the ground, his world felt dizzy as Boomer’s distressed barks were heard and his world started to fade away. 

-0-0-0-0-

Opening his eyes, he started to see around him again as two peggies walked over to him. There was still the vague sight of white sparkles in his vision, kind of reminds him when one of his old friends decided to make what he called ‘Angel Nip’. That stuff damn well made you floaty and dizzy. 

“This one?” one asked pointing to a boy on the ground. 

“No,” a gruffer voice said walking over to Rook, “This one.” He said pointing to Rook as he looked at them. The man frowned looking at Rook as the voices became clearer around him.

“Don’t seem very worthy.” He said sadly, the other man shook his head at Rook was pulled up, rather carefully, like they were afraid of damaging him.

“It’s not for us to judge.” The other man said as Rook was escorted away. His mind was till in a hazy, so right now, he’d let them take him to where they wanted. He didn’t think he had the energy to fight back. Then it all faded again as when he came too again, he was underwater as he heard John’s voice over the water sounds. Rook was now ever grateful for the fact he wasn’t fully humans. Though, it didn’t stop the pain of the fact he couldn’t fucking breath! He didn’t have the energy to fail about, as he heard John saying prays. 

The Peggie smiled at him warmly, Rook would have scowled back if he had a chance. “For only then,” he heard John say as the man gestured for him to follow the others out of the water. Some seemed as dazed and confused as him, others seemed more willing to be here. “may be stand in the light of God and walk through his gate unto Eden.” 

Rook had to give the man credit for what he was doing, he sounded very powerful like any prophet should. His sight right now was still wobbly, he guessed that’s why it didn’t hurt to look at John directly as some people walked past him. Rook decided to follow, with the ‘help’ of the man behind him gently pushing him forward. Rook was curious of seeing John through his own eyes not that of a screen.

As they neared, John closed the book and looked at Rook with hate in his eyes. He knew that it was his own fault John possibly hated him as he stopped the man, “Not this one,” he said handing his book to the man, “this one’s not clean.” He proclaimed, Rook felt like rolling his eyes, if they weren’t fuzzy from the water and what they called ‘Bliss’. 

John quickly shoved him under the water, Rook nearly gasped, but held his breath as he tried to get John to fucking let go. If he could just move his leg and make the other feel pain where his anger should be released. That vaguely, in some part of Rook’s muddled brain, wonder if John was into angry sex. 

As John yanked him back out, Rook panted for breath looking at John silently, the other smirked at him with a small chuckle and a shush. Before he could force Rook back under, a voice broke through, “Do you mock the cleansing, John?” Rook saw another in the watery, haze of sight near the cars or vans.

John looked down at that, shame in his eyes, “No Joseph.” He said softly.

Joseph seemed to push forward, “Shhhh. You must love them, John.” He represented softly, there was the white sparks again, whatever they gave him was damn powerful “Do not let your sin prevent that.” He told him, John looked off into the distance, Rook saw the shame in his eyes for letting his anger over Rook stop him form really cleansing the man. “Bring that one to me.” He said softly, John allowed the ma beside Rook to lead him to Joseph. No amount of Bliss couldn’t stop Rook from squinting due to how bright Joseph’s aura was. But, he did his best to hide it. 

Joseph took hold of Rook, after welcoming him with open arms. Even in this night, Joseph still wore his orange sunglasses. “Despite all you have done,” he spoke softly, “you are not beyond salvation.” He reassured him. Truth be told, Rook was mostly cold right now, he better not get sick from this. His eyes looked at Joseph’s blue ones, he partly could see why people moved to Joseph, his words were warm almost like that of the Big Guy. 

“You are not here by accident, or by chance.” He reassured Rook, “You are here by the grace of God.” Rook wanted to believe that, but he still wasn’t sure himself. Was he meant for this, he didn’t like confusion, Angel’s prided themselves on knowing things, not knowing was scary and he didn’t like it. “You’ve been given a gift.” He spoke softly, what gift, one of possibly catching a cold? 

Joseph looked at his own face curiously, “Now it remains to be seen whether you choose to embrace it….” He told Rook, who looked at Joseph as he looked down sadly, “Or to cast it aside.” 

Rook turned as he saw John, looking down with unshed tears for his actions. A rare sign of sympathy and kindness was in the prophet’s eyes, “This one shall reach Atonement.” He promised his brother as he pulled John close and pressed their foreheads together to comfort his brother. “Or the Gates of Eden will be shut to you John.” He told his brother, Rook felt a small stab at that in his chest, he didn’t want to be responsible for someone not going to heaven. Shit, no pressure or anything, sure he was a bit sadistic, but his life purpose was to help people, to know in his hands was ones own soul also hurt.

John watched Joseph leave as did Rook, he turn looked at John who composed himself and gazed at Rook evenly. “You will confess.” He said firmly, “Every sin you’ve committed.” He told the Deputy who merely stared at him in deep thought. He saw the desperation on John’s face, though the other hide it well. “no matter how petty, no atter how small…” he looked away for a moment then looked back with a hand on Rook’s cheek, “I will pull from you. Then we will see if you are worthy for Atonement.” He motioned with this eyes for the man who escort Rook to the van, then it faded to white again for the Deputy.

-0-0-0-0-

As Rook came too once more, he was seated next to a few people in a van. Rook gazed around as a man beside him said, “If we confess right away we’ll be okay, right?” he asked worried, possibly scared. Rook didn’t have the answer as the women in front of his said.

“No, you’ll just make it worse.” She huffed looking down, Rook nodded faintly to that. 

Then man frowned, “Why?” he asked.

“Because confession without pain, isn’t confession.” The guard told him, “You’ll confess your sin, then wear it on your flesh, then John will rip it from you.” He told him firmly. “it’s a beautiful thing.” He promised. Rook paused at that, sounded basically how humans lived their life, shrouded in Sin until they reached the gates and it’s peeled off them like a snake sheading it’s skin. 

“Fucking Peggies.” The women growled, the man took offense to that, hitting her with this Gun. At that time, Rook heard something, he turned sharply as the man behind the wheel yelled out, and then their van started to roll. Then it ended with a loud crash. Rook started to feel the Bliss fade enough that he could move. The guard started to move

“When the lord, your God, brings you into the land you are entering to possess and drives out before you many nations....” Rook started to move to the door quickly, taking his bind hands to try and shove open the door as the Peggie moved also. 

“You must destroy them totally!” Pastor Jerome! Rook hit the van door again, turning as he felt the man grab a gun “Make not treaty with them!” the doors opened, and the man grunted as he was shot in the head, Rook turned to see Jerome with a smile on his face. “And show them no mercy.” He said as he opened his bible to show it was hollow as he put his gun in it, Rook almost laughed. 

He pulled out a knife and cut the zip tie on his hands. “Stay with me.” He told Rook, “We didn’t go through all this trouble just to lose you now!” he chuckled

Rook near laughed himself, he’ll admit, his has some good friends out there. One girl handed him a gun, it seemed now was the time to escape. Though, while Rook went out with this escape plan, his mind did wander by to John, was he now responsible for the others soul? He honestly hoped now, he wasn’t meant or cut out for the guardian angel role.


	3. Confessions

Rook sneezed as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself shivering. Was it possibly for a powerful being to get a cold? Marymay smiled handing him some soup, "Here, my granddaddy used to make this for me when I was sick. It helps." she promised, Rook gave her a weak smile as thanks.

"John better hope no one else got sick in his little baptism." a friend of his, Nick Rye, said. Before catching a cold, Rook had helped the man get his plane from Seeds's ranch. A rather nice place, he could see why John possibly spent most of his time there if anything. The rooms had looked used and John's personal room had still been in use also. 

Rook smiled at Nick, before he sneezed again and groaned as Marymay put a thermometer in his mouth. She pulled it out and sighed, "Well, good news is your temperature has gone down a bit, bad news is your still have a fever, best to just get some rest and drink water." she told him.

"Kay." Rook grumbled, too weak to really argue. He was mostly afraid the Peggies would take control of his weakness, but Dutch told him their activity had somewhat dwindled down since his cold. Boomer, who had found his way to Falls End after he was captured, was currently curled up at the end of the sofa that Rook was sleeping on. Rook had been bed ridden for two days now at John's Ranch, Marymary took a special trip out to take care of him. Dutch already warned him that she wasn't going to let Rook up for anything until he was better.

Rook guessed it was just the mother hen in her that she took it upon herself to make sure the Deputy healed properly. Also, he guessed she felt sorry for what he went through that got him this cold. regardless of his protests, he was silently happy that she cared enough about him to make sure he was alright. He also go the feeling Marymay knew this and thus put up with him. He was right, he did have some good friends. 

After that thought he made sure to eat something before falling asleep again. He felt safe enough to let his guard down, knowing Boomer was here to watch him should the others leave.

Rook woke up later on, his fever had broke by the next day and he was allowed to move around the ranch's grounds only. Should he move outside them, he'd be hunted down is how Marymay put it. Wisely thinking not to test the women, he agreed to the terms. It was atleast nice to get some fresh air. As he sat outside with a small smile at the warm breeze, the good moment was ruined when John once again got through to his radio.

"Comfortable Deputy?" he said in his heavy accent. "I hope your starting to feel a bit better than before." Rook blinked, how did, "I know you were sick as my men told me... and I wanted to say sorry for that, it was not my intention to get you ill from your cleansing." he said softly to the deputy. 

"As a small gift, as I don't want to win by taking you at your most weakest, I have called off my men until your are well again." Rook blinked again, that was surprisingly nice of John. "Consider it an apology from me and a sort of vacation for you." he chuckled.

Rook hesitantly replayed back, "Uh... thanks." he said as he could feel John's happiness that he replied.

"You're welcome, now, I hope you do like my ranch, I intend to get it back after this. But until then, tell your friends there is some medicine in my personal bathroom, I want you well soon, Deputy." he said, before Rook could reply, John got off the radio. 

"That was... surprisingly kind of him." he told Boomer who looked at him curiously as Rook petted his head. He wasn't really too sure why John would be so kind to him, but he wasn't one to look a gifted horse in the mouth. He smiled a bit and relaxed fully, for some odd reason, he could deal with this.

-0-0-0-0-

Once he was given the 'okay' by Marymay, Rook was once again back on the road. He was happy to be out, a week in one place can get stuffy. So he found himself driving around the country side, just to take it all in and get some fresh air before attacking more outposts. 

As he drove he found himself back at the place where John had cleansed him. Rook sat the sores edge throwing stones into the river to just reflect on somethings he hadn't been able to when he had his headache and the sniffles. Closing his eyes, as Boomer frolicked around in the grass and water, he thought back to that night. 

Part of him wondered deeply if he was here because he was responsible to one of the Seeds. He knew that Joseph was already protected by some of the Arch-Angels. Any demon that gets near him should pray for mercy before being smited. But John, he didn't even have a muse on his side, most of his words came form Joseph's own muse. 

Rook gazed out over the waters, the sun shone off the ripples, it was so peaceful here. Hard to believe that Joseph even existed, or that there was even a problem. He guessed that's why people had been blinded to just how fast they crept on on them. Boomer then paused what he was doing and growled as Rook heard footsteps. He turned around sharply and winced at the sunlight that hit him first, until his eyes focused and he saw... John Seed?

The man looked at him curiously, "So I take it you have recovered well." he mused as Rook nodded silently before going back to watching the water. He heard John move, and sit down beside him, slowly Boomer calmed down, eyeing John for a moment before going back to playing.

"Surprising to find your here alone." Rook told John honestly, he'd have thought his followers would always be near him.

John chuckled, "I'd have thought the same about you, Deputy." he told him, Rook looked at John a small smile gracing his lips at that and he laughed a bit also.

"Fair enough." Rook told him as he looked away again. So here he was, sitting with his enemy and just talking like old friends would. He sighs softly, almost taking in the fresh air as the wind blew on them. 

"Why do you fight back?" John asked after a while, Rook closed his eyes he should have expected that statement from John. At least he wasn't going all crazy religious on him right now. "I saw it in your eyes, I saw the want to follow, to believe what we were telling you that night. But, you still ran, you still left." he said, his own voice sounded sad, like he was upset the other ran from him.

Rook pulled his legs closer to him, his arms under his knees as he hugged them. "I don't know..." he said honestly. "I just don't know. It's all so confusing, going at me so fast, there is no time like this. Just to stop, to breath, to think. It's mostly a rush of missions, a rush of aiming to keep up all I've worked for." partly true, he can't just come out and say 'I'm an Angel of the Lord' to John.

John hums lightly, "So you came here to think, to get away from it all." he concluded. 

Rook said nothing to that, perhaps he did come here, running away a bit just to get time to himself. But, he still isn't sure what he wants, what is meant for him. He felt like crying out to God in frustration, why can't he just give him a sign!? He felt lost, confused, and angry, it's only getting worse as the days go by. He huffs a bit to himself, John looked at him silently before carefully placing a hand on Rook's shoulder. 

The other opens his eyes and looks at him, "I don't expect you to come willingly, but keep in mind Deputy, if you ever just want to listen, to take it slow. Come to a sermon some time, there is one happening in two days. If you come with no weapons, I'll let them know you are there on my request." John told him calmly. "Just, give it a chance, let us show you and help you. You may be surprised." 

Rook stared at him at that, John wasn't asking him to just give up, but was more so offering to him. He wasn't sure at all what to say for a while, the two quietly looked at each other for seconds, but to Rook it felt like minuets. If this was the 'sign' he asked for, God was losing his explosive touch. Yet, all the same, if was an offer to have one afternoon of silence. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just agree.

Rook took a breath and nodded, "Alright, I'll come to the sermon." he told the other. John smiled at that widely and warmly as he shook Rook's shoulder lightly and in a friendly way.

"Yes, wonderful. I'll let Joseph know right away, Deputy." he grinned at him, his eyes shining making the blue even more striking. Rook found himself smiling a bit as John's enthusiasm. John parted after that, with a promise he wouldn't be disappointed. But, also, in that time they will still be enemies. He knew Rook wouldn't stop his rampage, but all the same, John was still looking forward to helping the Deputy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So adding a bit more to Rook's character. And I hope I did John right for this scene. They are still enemies, and in that time Rook shall see John's more sinister side before going to church. 
> 
> Wonder what will happen next, until then comment please! Tell me what you think!


End file.
